


Cure for What Ails you

by companioncube41



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, MT Roxas, Mentions of Ansem, Noctis and Prompto love each other, Not Beta Read, Prince Sora, Prompto is the best brother, Roxas doesn't know all the human norms yet, Sickfic, Sora is a great friend, final fantasy kingdom hearts crossover, they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/companioncube41/pseuds/companioncube41
Summary: Prompto's little brother Roxas is experiencing what it is like to be sick for the first time in his life. Thinking it would be just the two of them he is surprised to learn the princes of Insomnia are coming to pay them a visit. Fluff ensues





	Cure for What Ails you

Roxas Argentum felt like he was going to die. Lying on his living rooms couch wrapped in several blankets his body ached in pain and it seemed like just about every one of his orifices were constantly leaking. His brother had named his current suffering as “The common cold” as if such an affliction could be described as common. Looking up through watery eyes he could see his brother entering the room with a steaming mug in his hands.  
“Hey buddy. I couldn’t find any potions but I don’t think we need them just yet. I made you some nice tea with honey though.’’, He said sitting down next to Roxas. “This should help sooth your throat while we wait for you to get over this.” He said handing the mug to Roxas.  
Sitting up a bit Roxas took a sip of the warm drink. “Ugh. Unit’s body is currently shutting down. Everything hurts. Nothing can do me any good now. Cherish these moments with me Prom as they are surely my last.”  
“Haha come on Roxas. You’re just sick. Pretty sure you are gonna pull through as unlikely as that seems.”  
“No Prompto. Surely I must have personally offended one of the six and now they are inflicting their terrible vengeance upon me.”  
“Jeez man. Where did you learn to be so dramatic?” Prompto said with a warm smile.  
“Unit is currently in a foreign nation and needs to assimilate to common mannerisms to blend in. As such it is only logical to imitate the subject that has already successfully assimilated to the culture.”  
“Ugh wow. Not sure if I should be offended or honored by the comment.” Prompto got up and began to walk over to the TV. “Feel like watching a movie or something? Any game you want to play? You got dibs on like everything for today dude.”  
Taking another sip from the mug Roxas let out a groan. “Just put on whatever you want. I don’t want to think right now. Six how does anyone deal with this?”  
Putting in a samurai anime that Roxas enjoys Prompto gave his brother a warm smile. “Common Rox, it’s not so bad. It just feels this way because this is your first time being sick. Just be glad you didn’t get the choco pox. Now that made me really miserable when I was your age. Thank the six Dad was there.”  
At this Roxas put on a pensive face. “Does, does Dad know I’m sick?”  
Hearing this Prompto knew he said the wrong thing. He had texted Ansem Argentum letting him know his youngest son was sick but that it was nothing to serious most likely. Unfortunately Prompto had yet to hear back from his adoptive father. Not that he wasn’t immensely grateful for everything his scientist father had done. Ansem had defected from Niflheim at great personal risk, bringing an infant Prompto with him and giving him a life he never would have otherwise. Not only that, but later adopting a second MT unit when the king’s glaive returned from a successful mission blowing up an MT factory thus giving Prompto a new brother. Prompto was grateful for everything Ansem had done for them. He just wished his father’s duties as a royal scientist didn’t keep him away from home for so long. Especially at times like these.  
“Ugh sorry bud. I texted Dad but I haven’t heard back from him.” Prompto’s heart broke as he saw his brother’s entire form physically drop from that. Mentally swearing to lift his brother’s spirits no matter what Prompto gathered up his determination and put on a smile emitting as much warmth and sunshine as he could muster. “But that doesn’t matter. You got the best big brother in the whole world here to look after you. We are gonna get you through this. And when you are better, I’m gonna take you out for your favorite sea sault ice cream to celebrate or my names not Prompto the white mage Argentum.”  
At this Roxas spirits seemed to lighten. “The white mage Argentum? Please. Prompto, you bruise easier than a banana most days.”  
At this Prompto gasped with faux sock and indignation. “I can’t believe my own brother is saying such mean things! And after all I am doing to ensure he gets better!” He said putting a hand to his forehead and waxing dramatic.  
At this Roxas let out a good laugh before he fell into a small fit of coughing. “Oh just relax you big drama queen. But seriously. Thanks for being here. Unit is very grateful to have you here to oversee his recovery.”  
Smiling to himself Prompto proceeded to sit down next to his brother while the anime played on the screen. After a few episodes passed by Prompto was brought out of his calm with the buzzing of his phone. Hoping his father had finally gotten back to him Prompto was a bit disappointed to see it was his friend Noctis texting him. Curiosity soon replaced his disappointment as he wondered what Noctis could want. They hadn’t planned on doing anything this weekend right?  
**NoctGar: Hey Prompto. Are you busy right now?**  
**AngelwithHandGun: Nah. Just watching some anime with Roxas right now. What’s up?**  
**NoctGar: I know this is kinda out of nowhere but would it be alright if we stopped over real quick?**  
**AngelwithHandGun: We?**  
NoctGar: Yeah. Sora heard Roxas was sick and wants to make him feel better. We have been in the kitchen all morning with Ignis making a special soup. Is it okay if we stop over real quick?  
**AngelwithHandGun: One sec. Let me check.**  
Prompto looked over at Roxas who seemed pretty engrossed in the anime. “Hey Rox? I just got a text from Noctis. He and Sora are wondering if it would be okay for them to stop over real quick. Sounds like they are bringing you some special get better soup.”  
“Sora and Noctis texted you?” Roxas said looking up.  
“Ugh yeah?”  
“Based upon previous interactions and the fact they have made soup, logic states they are already on their way here and have most likely just now remembered they should have asked for permission to visit first. That being said I think I can manage a quick visit from our friends”. An exhausted smile found its way on the boy’s face at the thought of Sora’s enthusiastic gestures of friendship.  
**AngelwithHandGun: Roxas says it’s okay for you guys to make a quick visit. He also says you guys are halfway here anyway.**  
**NoctGar: Three quarters actually. Ignis just reminded us we should have actually asked first. Be there in a few.**  
Prompto smiled at that. It was only a few minutes later when he heard a knock at their door. Opening the door Prompto was glad to see the young prince Sora with a back pack around his shoulders. “Hey little guy. It’s so nice of you to come over.”  
“Yep. When I found out Roxas was sick I just had to come over. I got Iggy to help me make a special soup that always makes me feel better when I get sick. And I brought over my special secret treasure as well.”  
“Special secret treasure?” Prompto said looking over to see Noctis coming out of the Regalia with some cloth covered Tupperware in his hands while Ignis waited in the front seat.  
“Yep yep yep! I brought my special treasure that will make sure Roxas gets better in no time!” He said patting his backpack. “Can I go in and see him?”  
“Sure. Just tone in down a bit. He’s right there in the living room.” With a bright smile Sora entered the Argentum household as Noctis finally reached the front door. Not noticing the slight tingling sensations he was getting from seeing his best friend he greeted Noctis. “Hey Noct. Thanks a bunch for coming all the way out here man.”  
“Happy to do it. Not that we had much choice. When Sora sets his mind to something there is not a force in Eos that can stop him. Anyway we brought you two some dinner for tonight. Ignis did most of the work so you can be sure it delicious and just the thing Roxas needs. We also made sure there would be more than enough for you and for you two to have left overs. How is he doing by the way?”  
“This is his first time being sick so he hates it. But despite what he says I think he is gonna just make it. Come on in. You can set that on the counter.”  
As the two older brothers made their way to the kitchen Sora made his way to the couch and was kneeling by the sick boy’s side. “Hey Roxas. Oh. You don’t look so good. How you holding up man?”  
“Ugh I feel terrible. I don’t know how anyone can stand this. Tell me you brought a special royal artifact that can make me better.” Roxas said bringing his hands to his temples.  
“Yep! That is exactly what I brought you.” Sora said giving him the brightest smile.  
“Wait, seriously?” Roxas said in disbelief.  
“Uh-huh. I brought over my secret magic treasure that will be sure to make you better in no time.”  
Roxas sat up in interest. Sora actually brought some kind of magic with him just for his own sake? What could it be? He watched with full attention as Sora began to take off his back pack and pull out the special object.  
“Ta-da!”  
From the confines of Sora’s back pack he produced what looked like some kind of blue plushie. Upon further inspection Roxas saw it was a blue fox of some sort. One with a red ruby sticking out of its forehead.  
“This is Carbuncle! I’ve had him ever since I was little. My Dad put a spell on him and made him magic. Whenever you sleep with him he makes sure you have the best dreams. He will make sure you get better in a flash.”  
Roxas looked at the doll. He had to admit he was a little let down but still really happy Sora was sharing his precious toy with him. From what he had gathered from basic norms it was supposed to be unusual for a middle schooler to be carrying around stuff animals. But then again Prompto had kept a chocobo stuffed animal in his room. He would have to ask Prompto for clarification on the customs of keeping a stuffed toy later on. For now he accepted the toy as he was sure that was what the proper protocol was. And he had to admit, the little fox was cute to look at if a little frayed here and there. Upon taking the doll Sora’s chest puffed up with pride as though he had just cured Roxas right then and there. It was then that the older brothers returned from the kitchen.  
“Alright Sora.” Noctis said. “We should get going and let Roxas here get some sleep. Oh, before we go. Prom, you need us to get anything while we are here? Really it is no trouble.”  
“Nah that’s okay Noct. I think we should be just fine with what you guys brought over. Thanks again for the nice gesture. Not every day two plebs get a visit from royalty. Its, really nice.”  
“Anything for you guys. Friends of the crown get special treatment. Alright little bro say goodbye. We should get going before Ignis gets impatient. I think you can sleep over at my place for tonight.”  
“Alright! Party at Noct’s place. See you later Roxas. Get better soon.”  
“With all of these considerations I don’t think I have much choice in the matter. See you later Sora.” Roxas said.  
Giving Prompto a final arm kind of fist bump the two princes excused themselves. Prompto watched as the two drove off before he rejoined his brother. It was nice seeing those two. Really nice.  
“You wish to copulate with Noctis.”  
At hearing this Prompto’s jaw hit the floor. He could feel himself blushing. He could not believe his brother just said that. “I… What? No. I do. Not. He and I are. We aren’t like that that! We are just friends.”  
“The subject has expressed dilated pupils. Subject has expressed explicit eye contact, change in heart rate, raised eyebrows, change in overall demeanor, and several other cues of body language that imply attraction.”  
“I. Look. We are just friends alright? It’s nothing like that at all. Any “cues” you are picking up on are just me happy to see my best friend alright? Besides. Even if I wanted to be with Noctis like that, and I’m not saying I do, it would be impossible. He is a prince and I’m just a fugitive from Niflheim. There is no way it would work so let’s just drop it alright? What was the special treasure Sora wanted to bring you anyway?”  
Deciding it best to just let Prompto change the subject Roxas held up the little doll. “This is Carbuncle. Sora has stated the toy to hold magical healing properties.”  
“Aww. He is so cute. You know, I think Noctis has something similar to this. I know with this little guy you are gonna feel better in no time.”  
“Unit is feeling degrees of improvement. But also fatigue.”  
“Well then I shall let you take a nap. I will wake you up in a bit for dinner.” Prompto had said as he walked over to give his brother a one armed hug.  
Returning the hug Roxas then proceeded to hug the plushie close to his chest. He was sure that was the standard procedure for the use of such objects. It was not long before sleep had claimed him. He had a nice dream. He was at his favorite ice cream parlor with Prompto and Dad. Not just them but Sora, Noctis, and several of his other friends from school were there. They were all having such a good time. All the while a certain fox was watching them unnoticed from the side of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute idea I had and wanted to get out there. Let me know if you want more of this crossover au.


End file.
